Just Us
by demitria milano
Summary: Jade nodded. For some reason, she was excited for tonight. She never got excited. Guess a baby and no time to yourself will do that to a dull, gloomy person, she thought.
1. Chapter 1

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Jade rolled her eyes as her roommate exclaimed her ever-so-annoying catchphrase. She was seriously regretting talking Beck into letting Cat move in with them. She couldn't stand Cat's high pitched voice, her squeals, and her peppiness. She didn't understand how someone could be so happy all the time. "Who is making her squeal?" She demanded, standing up from her computer desk and walking out of hers and Beck's bedroom.

"Beck said I won't be able to handle a mental patient!" Cat said as Jade walked into the living room of the house the three shared.

Jade looked at Beck. "Why? Why can't you just let her live in her head, and let her think what she wants?"

"Hey, she asked me on my opinion," Beck said.

"Do you think I could handle a mental patient, Jade?" Cat asked, with her big brown eyes staring into Jade's icy blue ones.

Jade looked at her for a few second and crossed her arms, tilting her head a little. "I think… I think that you can handle whatever you set your mind to."

Yes, that positive reply came from Jade. After they'd graduated high school five years ago, she'd toned down a lot. She still wore the same styled clothes, her hair was still the same, she still had her piercings, and she still had her sarcastic and witty comebacks, but she was definitely a lot nicer. Especially to Cat. There was just something about the girl that made Jade feel guilty whenever she hurt her feelings.

Cat's eyes brightened and she smiled, bouncing up and down in excitement. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Can I go play with Catey?"

"Yeah."

As Cat skipped past her, Jade looked at Beck. "You know, she values our opinions greatly. Other than André and Tori and Robbie, we're all she has. Why can't you just go along with what she's saying? It's _Cat_ for God's sake, she'll forget all about it in five minutes."

"It's not nothing when she's actually thinking about trying it, Jade," Beck said.

"She was going to _try_ it? Is she insane?"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Cat's voice shrieked from down the hall.

"Play with the baby!"

"She's sleeping," Cat said, skipping back down the hall. "But, I think she needs a diaper change. She stinks. I didn't want to wake her up."

"She can go back to sleep."

"Can I change her?"

"Sure, have fun."

"Kay kay," Cat said before skipping down the hall again.

Jade walked over to the couch and she held her hand out for Beck as he followed her. When he took her hand into his, he kissed it and looked at her for a few seconds. "You think she's gonna be successful with that diaper?" He asked.

"I think she'll do good," Jade said, leaning against him.

She loved how amazing Cat was with Catey. Even though Cat had mostly air in her head, she was an amazing babysitter and godmother. When Jade was pregnant, they fought constantly about what to name her. They went with Jessica, Melissa, Allison and Hannah several times. After Jade gave birth, neither of them liked those names anymore. Jade remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"_I don't like those names. I want something different. Something that isn't as common as those," Jade said._

"_Can I hold her?" Cat asked for the sixth time._

"_Yes, Cat, here, just take her," Jade said, handing the baby to her._

"_Aw," Cat said, looking down at the baby in her arms. "She's so pretty. She looks a lot like me when I was a baby! …Except, she's lighter… And she doesn't have any hair. And her eyes aren't brown."_

"_That's it."_

"_What?" Beck asked._

"_Let's name her after Cat. Look at her, she was fussy with me, but she's just… staring at Cat. She's content."_

"_So, were naming our baby after the girl that gets on our nerves the most–"_

"_What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Cat asked._

"_Nothing, he's just rambling," Jade said before turning her attention back to Beck. "What's wrong with you? Stop saying stuff like that in front of her, she has the ears of a bat," she whispered._

"_Actually, my dad says I have elf ears. They're pointy, see?" She said, tucking her hair behind her ears._

_Beck and Jade stared at her for a few seconds before looking at each other._

"_I like Catarina. It's different. Not a lot of people have that name," Jade said._

"_Okay," Beck said._

"_What do you think, Cat?"_

"_Of what?" Cat asked._

"_Her name being Catarina."_

"_Oh, that's my name!" She said, excitedly. "That's so funny, having the same name as me…"_

"…_Yeah, that's a big coincidence. So, you don't mine?"_

"_No, it's awesome."_

"_We are not calling her Cat."_

"_That would be really confusing…"_

"_We have to figure something else out."_

"_What about Rina?" Beck asked._

"_No."_

"_My mom used to call me Catey when I was little," Cat said. _

"_That's it. We'll call her Catey. It's cute, it fits her."_

"_Catey it is," Beck said._

"_Really?" Cat asked, receiving a nod from Jade. "Yay! I helped name her!"_

As Jade came out of her trance, she noticed that Cat had come into the living room with Catey. Catey was sitting on the floor, playing with Cat's cell phone. She couldn't believe that her baby girl was already ten months old. Just two more months and she'd be a whole year. She got nervous just thinking about it. A smile came to Jade's face, watching Catey just babble and play with the phone, as if she knew what she were doing. Until it went straight to her slobbery mouth.

"No no, Catey. Don't eat Auntie's phone," Jade said.

Cat gently took her phone from Catey and she handed her a fake phone. "Here, maybe this one tastes better. It's purple, maybe it'll taste like grapes."

Jade chuckled to herself. Not because Cat was being cute, and thought Catey understood what she was saying, but because Cat was being serious.

"You wanna go somewhere tonight?" Beck asked, catching Jade's attention.

"Just us?" Jade asked.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Wherever you want."

"Cat, you wanna babysit tonight?"

Cat's eyes brightened and she gasped lightly, clapping. "Yay! Of course, I'd love to!"

"Great, we're all set, then," Beck said.

Jade nodded. For some reason, she was excited for tonight. She never got excited. _Guess a baby and no time to yourself will do that to a dull, gloomy person, _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for this being so dull ): I run out of muse so quickly it should be illegal. Anyways, this is short, but I think it's pretty funny.

**Boris Yeltsin:** Thanks for reviewing! It's a story, though (:

**JadeWest: **Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Cat! Give it back!" Tori said, running into the house after the redhead.

"No! I'm telling Jade!" Cat snapped.

"Don't! It'll piss her off!"

"What _doesn't_ piss her off, Tori?" Cat asked, coming to a stop, just before hitting the ground after being knocking into by Tori. "Get off! You're heavy!"

"If you hadn't stopped right in front of me, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well, this is interesting," Jade said, walking into the foyer with Catey on her hip. "Are you going to start fornicating in front of my kid the next time one of you babysits?"

"Jade! Guess what!" Cat said as she and Tori stood up.

"No, no. Don't guess. Don't guess, Jade," Tori said.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Okay, explain. What am I guessing or not guessing?"

"Nothing."

"Vega. Hush. Red Riding Hood, talk."

"Hollywood Arts is considering asking you to come back to be a teacher in the drama department!" Cat said.

"And you weren't going to tell me because…?" Jade asked, looking at Tori.

"…Well, you're always talking about how you hated going to school there, so I figured you wouldn't want the job," Tori said.

"You can't let me make my own decisions? I hated being a student, but who said I wouldn't enjoy being a teacher?"

"You don't enjoy anything, Jade; you're really dull," Cat said.

"Thank you. Go play in the street or something."

"Can I take Catey?"

Tori looked at Cat for a few seconds and shook her head in confusion. "Why would you take a baby with you to play in the street?"

"Oh, because people won't hit me if I have her with me."

"Go play in the pool, Cat," Jade said.

"Oh, I can't swim."

"That's the point."

"Kay kay," Cat said, skipping out of the room.

"You know you're responsible if she drowns, right?" Tori asked.

"She's an adult, I didn't push her in or hold her down. Her death would be her own fault," Jade said, handing Catey to Tori. "Here, entertain her. She hates me right now."

"Why?"

"She bit me when I was feeding her so I smacked her hand," she said, walking into the living room, followed by Tori.

"Aw, Catey. That's not nice, you shouldn't bite Mommy," Tori said, sitting down in a chair.

"Mama," Catey said.

"No, no. I'm not Mama."

"Relax, dipshit. She doesn't think you're her mother, it's the only word she knows."

"Oh… In that case, it's alright."

"But don't call yourself Mama to her."

"Can you say 'Tori'?"

"I just said she only knows 'Mama', are you deaf?"

Tori looked at Jade for a few seconds. "Are you alright? You seem bitchier than usual."

"I'm fine. I've always been bitchier than usual."

"Is that even possible?"

"Think about it."

"Really. What's going on?"

Jade sighed and she ran her hand through her hair for a few seconds. "If I tell you, can I trust you not to tell anyone?"

"I held back a teaching job from you."

"Good point, I'm pregnant again."

Tori's eyes widened. "What? How?"

"Beck and I had sex."

"Catey's not even a year old yet. You're really going to go through with this?"

Jade shrugged. "Well, there's really nothing else I can do about it. I'm not gonna get rid of it."

"How are you gonna raise it?"

"In a dark dungeon."

"Mama," Catey said, reaching her arms out to Jade.

"Funny," Tori said, putting Catey down.

Jade watched Catey crawl over to her and she picked her up when she held her arms up to her. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. Beck doesn't even know. I just found out this morning."

"Did you go to the doctor?"

"No, I took a pregnancy test. It tells me the same thing a doctor would."

"Home pregnancy tests aren't 100% accurate, Jade."

"Then, I'll go to the doctor later. I feel the same way I did when I was pregnant with Catey."

"Jade! I can't swim!" Cat shouted from the backyard.

"I know, Cat!"

"I'm jumping in now!"

"You have fun with that!"

Tori and Jade stayed silent for a few seconds, before hearing a splash.

"…You think she's okay?" Tori asked.

"She's not saying anything," Jade said.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I'm not sure. Should we chance it?"

Jade stayed silent for a few seconds, and she and Tori looked at each other, before rushing out of the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I had a huge setback and didn't have time to update any of my stories. But anyway, I'm back now and totally need ideas for ALL of my stories, so please contribute if you have any ideas!

**Boris Yeltsin: **That would be awesome! Shoot 'em to me, I'll see what I can do.

**The Gracie: **Thank for reviewing!

**LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken: **On that (:

**crazydreamerforever: **Thanks for reviewing!

**HarryPotterTwilightlover: **Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Jade, where's my phone!" Beck called out.

"Try calling it," Jade said.

Cat looked at Jade for a few seconds. "…How's he gonna call for it when he can't find his phone to call on?"

Jade let out a deep breath and looked at Cat. "The way that works is to use someone else's phone to call the one that's lost."

"Does that work on lost dogs too?"

"No, Cat. It doesn't. It doesn't work on cats, either."

Cat giggled. "Cats. That's my name."

"Satan, help me through this day," Jade muttered. "Catey, do _not_ play with the DVD player."

"Mom," Catey said.

"What the hell? I was 'Mama' two minutes ago, why am I 'Mom' now?"

"You shouldn't cuss around babies, they repeat things," Cat said.

"Mom," Catey said.

"Get away from the TV," Jade said.

"Mom."

"Yeah, I know. Come here."

Catey crawled over to Jade, and laughed when she was picked up.

"Found it," Beck said, walking into the room. "It was in Catey's room."

"Were you playing with Daddy's phone again?" Jade asked, kissing Catey's cheek.

"Mom," Catey said.

"Ooh, you got downgraded," Beck said, kissing Jade's lips lightly.

"Yeah, I can tell."

"Say 'Mama'."

"Mama," Catey said.

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to Jade.

Catey looked at Jade for a few seconds and grinned a little before taking Beck's phone out of his hand. "Mom."

* * *

Jade let out a small breath, leaning against Beck. They were in the living room, watching TV. They decided to have a movie night, so right now they were watching The Notebook – which was Beck's choice. Jade wanted to watch Silence of the Lambs. Cat had gone to bed already, so it was just Jade, Beck, and Catey, who was asleep against Jade.

Beck looked down at Catey and he smiled a little. "Want me to put her to bed?" he asked.

Jade looked at Catey for a few seconds and shook her head. "No. She's fine. I like holding her when she's asleep."

"Okay."

Jade stared at the TV and she let out a sigh. "Beck…"

"Yeah."

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm pregnant…"

Beck looked at Jade. "What?"

Jade stayed quiet and she carefully stood up with Catey in her arms. "Nothing. Nevermind," she said, walking out of the living room.

Beck got up form the couch, following her. "Wait a minute, you can't say something like that and then just walk away."

"You're mad. I'm not talking to you when you're mad."

"I'm not mad."

"You are. You said 'what' instead of 'oh, Babe, that's great' like you did every other time I got pregnant."

"You've only been pregnant once," he said, following her into Catey's room.

"Yeah, but you still said it. Why couldn't you say that this time? It would have made me feel a lot better than receiving a 'what'."

"Well, fine; it's great."

"No, it's not. You don't mean it," she said, laying Catey down in her crib.

"Jade, you just sprung it on me out of nowhere. What was I supposed to say?"

"You could have at least pretended that you were excited about it."

Beck sighed as Jade walked out of the room and he followed her into their room. "Jade, come on."

"Come on what? I told you I'm pregnant, you said 'what'. A baby is a good thing, Beck. It's not a 'what' thing. It's good. How many times do good things happen to me? Not very often. I expect a good outcome from you when I tell you something good that's going on with me. It might not be very good for my figure, but it's definitely good for me, to have some sort of joy come back into my life."

"Jade, Catey should be more than enough of a reason for joy to be in your life."

"She's growing up. She's not the baby she used to be. She's not completely dependent on me anymore. She can feed herself, she can almost walk, she can kind of help change her own diaper, she can… Well, I don't know exactly what else she can do, but she can do it without my help."

"Jade, all babies grow up. She's still a baby, she's not even a toddler yet. She'll need you to help her do things for her entire life. When she starts school, she'll need help with tying her shoes, she'll need help with her homework. She'll need personal advice from Mommy that Daddy can't talk to her about. She'll need advice on boys. Even when she's an adult, she'll need help believing that she'll be able to make it on her own, she'll need mother to mother advice. Jade, she'll need you until the day she dies."

"You mean the day I die."

"No. The day you die, she'll need you even more."

Jade's eyes filled with tears and she sniffled. "You think so?"

"I know so, Babe. She'll always be co-dependent on you, just not for the same things she needs you for right now. So will the new baby."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I do. Catey will always need you."

Jade sobbed lightly and she wrapped her arms around Beck, burying her face into his chest. "Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For always being there for me, even when I was a complete bitch to you and didn't make sense. And for helping me perk up when I was down…"

"You're still down."

"That's why you're gonna help me perk up."


End file.
